Outside the Gates
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: What if Skye snuck out of Terra Nova after her parent's deaths and ran into a scruffy young man that wrote equations on rocks? If they had met earlier would things have been different? An AU Lucas/Skye story.
1. Chapter 1

**Outside the Gates**

Summary: What if Skye snuck out of Terra Nova after her parent's deaths and ran into a scruffy young man that wrote equations on rocks? If they had met earlier would things have been different? An AU Lucas/Skye story.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."<br>― Bryce Courtenay

* * *

><p>Ch 1.<p>

She was on her back with the soft grass against her neck as she looked up the clouds. He held his plex screen in one hand and the other was typing equations furiously with the other, his head resting against her stomach while she absent mindedly threaded her fingers through his hair.

It was these times with him that she truly felt content, like everything that happened before was just a dream that the rest of the world didn't exist; it was always just him and her.

Their guns lay within easy reach on either side of them, her knife still in sheath on her calf. Most of the time this area was peaceful and serene, but this was Slasher territory so they were always prepared if an attack came.

She loved feeling the softness of his hair through her fingertips and to hear his steady breathing as he worked. She never thought she'd have anything in common with the man she met in the jungle. He was older, accomplished and rough, she was young, a nobody and lonely. But somehow fate had brought them together that one sunny afternoon.

He noticed her breathing had changed and he thought she had fallen asleep. He turned his head; she had a dreamy look in her eyes and smile on her face. She looked so beautiful, her hair fell in waves past her shoulders; the sunlight gleamed off of her giving her an almost ethereal glow. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have found her. So much of his life was consumed by hatred that he never thought he'd be able to feel again. Then she came into his life and filled that dark place inside him with warm sweet light.

He never had much time for women, he used them to satisfy his needs, he wasn't a monk but other than that he found them a distraction at most and annoying at least. His work was far too important to worry about their feelings or whether or not they had a future. She was different, they could sit here like this for hours without saying a word, there was no need. Just being with each other was enough.

Lucas typed the last few equations in and closed the screen. He flipped himself over, lifted her shirt and started pressing soft butterfly kisses up along her flat stomach.

Skye picked her head up and smiled at him. "Are you done?" she asked still with a whimsical look on her face.

"It's all I'm going to finish today" Lucas replied resting his head on her stomach. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The day we first met" she replied smiling softly.

* * *

><p><em>She slipped under the gate and just ran, in no particular direction, just away from the colony. The only thing she took with her was the knife her father made for her. She needed to do this, everything felt like it was crashing down around her, she needed to escape. <em>

_She ran through the jungle, her heart pounded to the beat of her feet as they hit the ground, everything was a blur as the wind rushed past her face, it was exhilarating. __When she came to a clearing she dropped her hands to her knees and stopped to catch her breath, sweat beaded her forehead, and her hair clung to it. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and looked up. What she saw was breathtaking; in front of her was a huge cliff with a waterfall that descended downwards to a pool on the bottom. _

_She made her way over the rocks and stood at the edge she watched the water as it tumbled down the rocks in a steady pattern of endless rhythm forming a mist of white at the bottom. __Without even thinking she closed her eyes, leaned forward and fell. With her arms outstretched for a brief moment she felt like she flying until gravity carried her down. Her feet hit the water first, the cool water shocked her awake as she broke the surface. _

_She waded in the water; it was empty, nothing but the thunderous roar of the waterfall to let her know she wasn't alone. That's when she saw the markings. A flash of yellow and white caught her eye; she climbed over the rocks to investigate. _

_Her hands glided along the complex equations and graphs when she heard his voice. "Find anything interesting?" She spun around and reached for knife, holding it out in front of her. A smile splayed across his lips and he held his hands in the air. He looked about twenty-something, scruffy with brown hair, intense light green eyes, and a medium build. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you" he said with his arms still in the air._

"_Who are you?" she asked gripping the knife tightly in her hand. Palm facing down, thumb wrapped underneath her other hand hovering on top in a strike position. Just like her father taught her. She'd used a knife on the practice dummy and a retractable fake knife with a real person in her training, but never a real knife on a real person. _

"_What are you doing out here, kid?" He asked._

"_Exploring" she replied. _

"_Exploring" He repeated with a laugh. "It's dangerous out here for a kid, even one that appears to have training" He said to her kept his eyes on her hands. _

"_I don't care" she replied defiantly, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her seeing her look weak especially since he continued to call her kid._

"_You don't" he smiled again. "You should. There are all sorts of dangerous creatures out here…and not all of them are dinosaurs. You don't want to find yourself confronted with any of them."_

"_Are you talking about yourself?" she asked with a lifted brow._

_His smile widened. "Maybe" he answered with an amused smirk._

"_Did you do these?" she asked tilting her head towards the rocks. _

"_And what do you think those are?" He asked, curiously._

"_Equations, The ones on the left appear to be the formulas for the temporal fracture, the one on the right is a graph of the __graviton particles which allows transportation through the portal."_

_His eyes widened, impressed. "What did you say your name was again?"_

"_I didn't." She replied. _

"_Right, well just because were in the jungle, there's no need to be uncivilized. I'm Lucas Taylor"_

_Now it was her turn to stare in shock. "Commander Taylor's son? You're supposed to be lost"_

"_You found me" he said with a grin. "So how is dear old dad?"_

_She looked away then back at him. "He's…Commander Taylor" she replied. _

_Lucas laughed. "Sounds like you him well"_

"_I do, because I live with him" Lucas raised his eyebrow. "My parents…died a month ago…Syncylic fever…" she told him taking her gaze from his "He took me in"_

_Lucas bowed his head. "I'm sorry" he said sadly in understanding. "I know how that is, I lost my mother when I was 14"_

_She nodded her head. "Well I have to go" she said backing away and began climbing back up the side of the cliff._

"_Wait, what's your name?" he called after her._

"_Skye" she replied._

* * *

><p>He remembered thinking how her name suited her perfectly; she was bold, endless and uninhibited. Her eyes matched the color of her namesake, clear blue, infinite. And she excluded warmth that could only have come from heaven itself. He knew from that day forward that his world would never be the same again.<p>

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Outside The Gates

Summary: What if Skye snuck out of Terra Nova after her parent's deaths and ran into a scruffy young man that wrote equations on rocks? If they had met earlier would things have been different? An AU Lucas/Skye story.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."<br>― Bryce Courtenay

* * *

><p>Ch 2<p>

It was a week later that he saw her again. He was hunched over with the smashed piece of chalk in his hand writing down his newest equation when her voice startled him.

"Why do you write them on the rocks?"

He whipped his head around and his hand instinctively went for the gun at his side. She was just sitting across from him, wearing khaki shorts, a grey tank top and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked, scolding himself for not noticing her arrival. He was too involved in his work, he lost focus and he couldn't afford to do that out here.

"A few minutes" she replied with a smirk, sensing that he wasn't used to being surprised.

He shook his head with a small smile, she was confident he'll give her that. But then his mind snapped on to something else "Does my father know you're out here?" He said too quickly. He shouldn't have told her his full name.

"No" She replied. "This area is off limits. He wouldn't say why but now I assume it's because of you and this" she said waving her hand along the rocks.

He sighed in relief. She lived with his father and if she was under the false impression like everyone else that he was a good man, then he didn't know what she would tell him. Trust was not something he could afford to give away.

"You write them here for him, don't you?" she asked

"Well aren't you a clever little thing" Lucas replied. "How old are you 14?"

"16" She answered.

"You're still young, you shouldn't be out here, it's not safe"

"You said that last time"

"And it hasn't changed. So run along" He said waving his hand at her and turned back to continue his work. He heard her get up and start walking. He wrote down a few numbers and stood back to think when he saw a shadow form out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the left and saw her at the other end of the wall looking at his equations. This girl did not know how to listen. He'd have to show her how dangerous it could be out here.

Her attention was focused on the carvings as he snuck up behind her. He jumped and flipped her around so she was facing him with her back against the wall. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked as he held her gaze and saw the fear in her eyes, and then he felt it, a small sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down and saw the knife in her hand. Somehow in that short amount of time she had gotten her knife out and managed to pierce his skin with it.

"You stabbed me!" he said incredulously.

"You grabbed me" she retorted.

He was trying to show how dangerous it was and now he was bleeding. He backed away from her staring at the blood on his fingertips. He looked back her, her chest was rising up and down rapidly as she still gripped her knife tightly. He did succeed in scaring her but her fight or flight response was definitely on fight. He couldn't help but be impressed.

"I hardly touched you" she told him glancing at his wound.

"The blood on my hand begs to differ" he replied lifting his shirt to better inspect the wound. It only takes an ounce of pressure to break skin and that's what she did. He'd heal.

"Well you shouldn't have attacked me like that?"

"I guess I shouldn't have" he replied. "You still didn't answer my question" She raised her eyebrow. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked again. "I saw you just walk of the edge of cliff not knowing what was below. You could've just smashed into the rocks, and then you come out here alone when it's crawling with dinosaurs"

"Make mistakes of ambition and not mistakes of sloth" she responded stoically.

"Machiavelli" He replied. "You sound like my father"

"I sound like my father" she replied then sighed. "I like the feeling of not knowing" she added. "It's the thrill of it" He knew the feeling, your heart pumping, your breathing becoming rapid and the strength that radiates through your entire body making you feel invincible, alive. That the world doesn't end because theirs did.

"Are you trying to make the portal go both ways?" she asked as she turned her back to him like nothing had happened.

"You understand this?" he asked with a cocked brow.

She laughed. "Of course" she replied with a confident grin. His smile widened, then she shook her head. "No, not all" she continued. "Taylor talked about it"

"He talked about it? About me?" he asked through gritted teeth, his anxiety mounting.

"He was drunk and he talked in his sleep" she answered, stepping back noticing the change in his mood.

"Did you tell him you found me?" He asked moving in front of her and grabbed her shoulders roughly."Did you tell my father I was here?" His father barely talked to him when he was there, why would he talk about him when he wasn't? His father didn't care what happened to him. His father probably wished he was dead. He clenched his fists waiting for her reply.

"No" she said as her body tensed up. "I figured if you wanted to be found, you would"

He inhaled deeply, closed his eyes, let go of her shoulders and stepped back. "Good" he replied. "Sorry, it's just…my relationship with my father is complicated" that word was oversimplifying his relationship with the Commander.

"I gathered" she said trying to calm her breathing.

He had been by himself for so long he had forgotten what it was like to have a conversation with someone. The Sixers were mostly mindless thugs so they rarely had anything worthy or interesting to say. But she was different, she had managed to pique his interest from the moment he saw her, that was a rare occurrence for someone like him. But that still didn't mean he could trust her. Although he wanted to and that is not something he's wanted to do in a long time.

When she left that day he followed her. He told himself that it was just to see how she managed to sneak out and not because he wanted to see she got home safely. She had survival training and not that basic crap that his father's Lieutenant taught the colonist. She had real training. But she was still young and not experienced trekking out into a jungle full of murderous beasts. He would just keep an eye on her, in case.

When she got close he snuck away and made his way up the hill. He took his binoculars out and saw what Skye was really running from.

There were a cluster of plastic quarantine tents just outside the gates. Medics overworked and over tired running around yelling orders. Then he saw them off to the side lying in rows with tarps coving them but not hiding what was underneath, bodies. Too many bodies, mass graves meant no time for proper funerals. You said goodbye to your loved ones quickly, efficiently, coldly. There was no time to mourn.

He had to look away before his own flashbacks started. He knew this scene too well. This scene haunted his dreams making him wake in a cold sweat. This was not something she should have to go through. He heard about the illness but didn't how bad it was. He now knew why the seventh pilgrimage was being delayed. And why Mira was lying low. Skye wasn't running for the thrill of it she was surrounded by death and just wanted to escape.

He saw his father standing in his fort, overlooking his castle, his perfect new world that was already marred with tragedy. Death it seemed followed him wherever he went. How many more people have to suffer before they realize that the Great Commander doesn't have all the answers and makes decisions that benefit him over everyone else? His sweet mother knew the truth but she was rotting in a mass grave in another world.

He turned his back and left with a renewed drive to finish his work. He would take Terra Nova from his father, so she wouldn't continue to suffer from his arrogance. He would make the world a better place for her.

Tbc…

* * *

><p>AN: I know I got a little carried away with Lucas' vengeful streak when it comes to his father. But I figured Skye's presence in his life wouldn't change him instantly. She will slowly, by being there make him see something besides his own anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the Gates

* * *

><p>"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."<br>― Bryce Courtenay

* * *

><p>What if Skye snuck out of Terra Nova after her parent's deaths and ran into a scruffy young man that wrote equations on rocks? If they had met earlier would things have been different? An AU LucasSkye story.

* * *

><p>Ch 3<p>

A steady downpour had drenched the colony for the last three days. She thought it would never end. She hated being trapped inside. So when the sunlight finally peaked through the clouds, she made her escape. Taylor would have his hands full accessing the damage and from what she could tell as she made her way to the gate wasn't that bad. The fields didn't flood so the crops were fine; it was just some branches and leaves that would have to be swept up.

She turned away from the quarantine tents; she didn't want to think how they had faired. There were only five people left with the fever, the doctors had managed to stop the outbreak but they still hadn't found a cure. When they lost those they had left it would bring the death toll to seventy-two people, more than half of an entire pilgrimage wiped out by an illness they could not fight. Her parent's promise of a brave new world had quickly changed into a nightmare.

Now she stood at the edge of the cliff watching him. His body was tense, his fists were clenched and he was pacing back and forth talking to himself. She thought about turning back, she knew he was slightly unhinged when he was in a good mood she didn't want to know how he'd react in a bad one. She knew she should probably be scared of him; he was a mad scientist that made chalk drawings on rocks. But somehow she felt a connection to him, a connection she had never felt with anyone else.

She moved her foot backwards slowly, she swore silently as she saw her shoe kick a small piece of rock off the edge. It tumbled downwards, hitting ever thing on its way. The silence made it sounded more like a boulder was rolling down the crevice than the tiny pebble that it was.

His head snapped in her direction, the intensity of his eyes burning into her like emerald fire. She knew those eyes, they were his fathers. She decided to do the only she could do under the scrutiny of his gaze; she smiled and gave him a small wave. She thought she saw his features soften when he recognized her but it could've been the trick of the light.

A loud tapping sound broke into his rage and he followed the sounds opposite trajectory and saw her standing at the top of the cliff. He could not hide his delight at seeing her. He thought their last encounter may have scared her away. If it had, that would've upset him greatly even though that was his intention. A small smile splayed across his lips. It had been four days since he last saw her. He didn't know why he had been keeping track. For so long his mind had been filled with anger and equations, the sudden intrusion of thoughts of her surprised him.

She took the long way down to the falls; she wanted to stay dry she had seen enough water with the rainstorm to last her awhile. When she made it down there he was still standing there staring at his wall and she saw the source of his rage. The rain had wiped away some of his equations.

She figured he would have to have them written down somewhere else, right? Then she surmised that he was upset that his father wouldn't get to see his work. She walked over to the wall and managed to find a still intact piece of chalk from the dust he had crushed most of them into.

She stood at the wall, closed her eyes as the pictures started filling her mind. She opened her eyes, brought the chalk to rock and started writing down what she saw. He had moved behind her, she could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck. He definitely forgot about personal space issues living out in the jungle for so long.

When she finished she stepped back and looked at him. He looked at her then at the wall, realization dawning on him. "You have a photographic memory" he said more than asked.

"Yep, lucky me" she replied.

"No, lucky me" Lucas said, turning to her and grabbing her shoulders and smashing her into his chest.

She had moved her hands to a defensive position when he grabbed her so her arms and face were crushed awkwardly against his chest as he squeezed her.

Personal space was definitely something he forgot, she thought to herself. He held her pressed against him so tightly she could barley move let alone to try to break free. She could feel his hard lean muscles underneath his shirt. She started to imagine what he'd look like without it. She swallowed, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Then he let her go suddenly making her fall backwards and have to catch her balance. His attention was back on the wall.

So she wandered over the bank and sat down on the grass tilted her face towards the sky and let the warmth of the sun kiss her face. She knew she would have to go back soon and help out. She was on agriculture duty so while the crops didn't appear damaged on her quick glance there was probably a cleanup that needed to be done.

He was writing quickly trying to finish his latest theory when his hand stopped mid stroke. He turned his head slightly to look at her; she was sunning herself on the grass besides the stream. When he held her he felt a warmth spread through his body. He hadn't felt human contact in years and the scent of her Lilac shampoo was intoxicating, he didn't want to let her go but he had work to do. "Are you hungry?" he asked, he was being rude. She helped him. No one had helped in so long; he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't have much else to offer. "There's some fruit in that bag over there" he said pointing to it. He left it lying haphazardly on the ground when he saw what the rain had done.

She got up and retrieved the bag, brought it to the edge and peered inside. "This is your lunch"

"You can have it" he replied going back to work.

"Why don't we split it?" she asked. He looked like he could use a break he had been writing non-stop since she wrote down the equations that had been erased. "I don't like eating alone" she added hoping that would get his attention.

He sighed, he was hungry. He walked across the rocks to join her.

She took out one of the fruits and took out her knife smashed the butt of it down on it, then broke it apart with her hands and gave half of it to him. He bit down on the white fleshy fruit and looked at her munching on her own half of the fruit staring at his work.

"Do you want me to explain it to you?" he asked.

"Next time" She replied brightly. "I have to go, there's probably a lot to clean up" she told him. She didn't want to go back but if she wanted to keep doing this she couldn't get caught. As the Commander's foster daughter if she wasn't there, they'd notice.

"Next time' he repeated with a smile. This new good mood he had been in lately was still a shock to him. He hadn't felt like this since he was a kid waiting for his birthday surprise. He didn't want her to leave but he knew she had too.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the Gates

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."  
>― Bryce Courtenay<p>

What if Skye snuck out of Terra Nova after her parent's deaths and ran into a scruffy young man that wrote equations on rocks? If they had met earlier would things have been different? An AU Lucas/Skye story.

* * *

><p>Ch 4<p>

She walked to their clearing and saw him in his usual spot. "Hey" she called out to him. He didn't respond so she placed the bag she brought with her gently on the ground and started moving towards him. It was really hot today and she liked the feeling from the spray of the waterfall against her heated skin as she stepped carefully across the rocks.

"I saw you the other day" he began without turning around as she got closer to him. "With other people" This was supposed to be their spot, he didn't like her bringing other people out here.

"Yea, those were my friends" she replied. He still wouldn't look at her. She felt guilty but she had not other choice. "They were starting to get suspicious; they've been looking for me when I've been out here with you. I had to think of something…so I told them I was thinking of building a still"

He finally turned his head and cocked his eye brow at her. "A still?"

"Yea" she said with a weak smile and a shrug. "So we can drink out here" That was the only thing that popped into her mind. Luckily they loved the idea and they spent the day working out on how to make one. Then they came out here and put it together. So now if she got caught OTG she can use the still as an excuse, her friends would be mad that she gave it up but it's better than the alternative.

"I brought some for us" she said with smile. Lucas turned his head and looked over and saw she had brought something with her. "You shared your lunch with me so I thought I'd bring us something today"

He followed her over to the bank, Skye opened up her bag and pulled out a blanket and unrolled it. She then took out two wrapped packages and a bottle of her distilled liquor. She smiled and held out a package for him.

Lucas took it hesitantly. "It's not going to bite…at least not anymore. I made sure it was dead" she grinned at him and started opening hers. "Xiphactinus sandwiches" she told him taking a bite.

He looked down at his sandwich and bit down. His eyes closed in ecstasy, it was delicious. He had gotten used to catching and killing his own food but it was never anything special. He just cooked it and ate it. This was something else; it was full of flavor, he tasted lemon and lime, with some kind of other seasoning. He reveled in the taste as is spread across his mouth. "Did you make this?" he asked with his mouth still full, then covered his mouth with his hand. He wasn't used to having company, he had to remember his manners.

"Yes" she answered surpressing a smile at his awkwardness. "Is it ok?"

"It's amazing" He chewed his food and watched her take two glasses out of her bag. He smiled he wasn't used to being so civilized. She opened up the bottle of pink liquid and poured it in the glasses. He picked his up, stared at it then drank it. "Strong" he told her as the liquid burned down his throat.

Skye laughed. "Yea, it's like eighty proof" it took them some time to get used to it too.

He downed his and wondered why he didn't think about making a still. He missed liquor. He grabbed her bottle and poured some more.

"I'm on agriculture duty so I have access to different fruits and vegetables. So far we've just been experimenting"

"This is good" he replied. "What's this made from?"

"We call it a Frut" she said to him. "Part fruit, part nut" she answered. He nodded his approval and stared out towards the rocks.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asked sipping her drink. She wanted to take it back the moment she said it. The liquor was getting to her making her braver, making her ask the questions that have been plaguing her mind since she first saw him out here writing on the cliff.

He was silent and she looked away. She didn't want him to get angry with her. It was bad enough when he was earlier. "I'm sor…"

"I was hired too" Lucas said interrupting her. Skye looked at him keeping her glass in front of her mouth so she wouldn't say anything else. If he was going to talk she didn't want to say anything stupid. And she could be plenty stupid when she was drunk.

"They hired me to make the portal go both ways. They have plans to save the future!" He told her with fake enthusiasm. "The Sixers as you call them were sent to watch me, make sure I'm working hard to accomplish their goal. The Sixers are a bunch of brainless criminals. They need me, without me they are nothing." He didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to show his father that he was better than him, that he could accomplish something the great Commander could not. Lucas closed his eyes trying to calm down. He didn't want to get all worked up about that. He wasn't any closer to figuring it out, every theory he had so far was a bust. That's what angered him; he couldn't fail, not at this.

He took deep breaths to calm himself and looked over to see that she had lain down on her side on the blanket. He did the same facing her. His anger quickly fading as he gazed into her bright blue eyes; just seeing her made him forget what he was supposed to be doing. She was so beautiful. The sunlight cascaded through her hair making it look gold instead of blond. Her eyes shone with intelligence and mischief and he found himself drawn into them.

She heard the venom in his voice and fury in his eyes when he talked about his father, but then he'd looked at her all she saw was compassion and kindness. And now he was looking at her with such intensity that it both scared and exited her. She felt as if Lucas was looking right through her, that he could see and hear her thoughts. He was totally focused on her; she had never felt anything like this before. She licked her lips and noticed Lucas' eyes flicker down to follow the movement of her tongue.

Her cheeks flushed and she turned away embarrassed. She sat up and started putting everything away refusing to look at him.

Lucas was confused he thought he had done something wrong. For some reason being with her was making him feel like he was a teenager all over again. "Skye?" He asked concerned.

Her buzz from the alcohol was making her light-headed so when she stood up too fast she stumbled, his arms shot out and were wrapped securely around her waist. He pulled her towards his chest. She shivered at the tendrils of awareness spiraling through her body as his hand lifted her chin, his eyes drifted over her face. His lips were a whisper away from hers, hovering, suspended. Her eyes closed as she waited.

Lucas's eyes snapped open when he heard soft rustling sounds; he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the foliage. She was confused and her mind still foggy from his body being so close to hers.

"Quiet" he whispered in her ear and pulled her down. They were both crouched down peering through the large leaves. She was about to ask him when she saw the rope descend from the top of the cliff and Commander Taylor repelled down it.

She looked at him alarmed. He held his finger to his lips and she nodded. She watched as Commander Taylor looked over Lucas' drawings. She was grateful she still had her bag on her shoulder getting caught would mean she wouldn't be able to come out here anymore. She needed this; she needed to see him, being here with him was keeping her sane.

Lucas closed his eyes. This is what he came out here for. Many times he was here hidden, watching his father look over his work. But now he wanted him to hurry up and leave. They couldn't get caught; she couldn't get caught out here with him. He would take her away and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose her.

When he did they stayed crouched down for a while longer to make sure he was really gone. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as he looked over at her.

"That was close" she said. "We have to be more careful" she knew that now she had to make sure she knew when the Commander was going OTG. She'd have to spy on him but it was the only way. "I should go" she told him, not really wanting to go back but if Taylor wasn't working then he would surely be wondering where she is. She bit her lip, leaned forward gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Lucas smiled, his hand rubbing the spot where her lips touched him.

Tbc..


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the Gates

"Sometimes the slightest things change the directions of our lives, the merest breath of a circumstance, a random moment that connects like a meteorite striking the earth. Lives have swiveled and changed direction on the strength of a chance remark."  
>― Bryce Courtenay<p>

What if Skye snuck out of Terra Nova after her parent's deaths and ran into a scruffy young man that wrote equations on rocks? If they had met earlier would things have been different? An AU Lucas/Skye story.

* * *

><p>Ch 5<p>

After their close encounter with his father last time, Lucas didn't want to risk it again. When she arrived at their appointed meeting time he told her they were going somewhere else today, a field trip if you will. She just nodded her head and followed him.

"So you're really not going to tell me where were going?" She asked after they had been walking for awhile.

"Nope, that would ruin the surprise" he replied with a smirk. He had only found it a few days ago and the only person he wanted share it was with her. She sighed and took off her button up shirt and stuffed it in her bag. The heat was almost unbearable today, she hoped they were going somewhere with water.

They were deep in the jungle now, the branches dripped heavily with vines, the green foliage was so thick that the sky was barely visible above them. He had to hold back the umbrella sized leaves so she could walk through. They were almost there and he knew it would be worth it.

He stopped suddenly and listened, something was wrong it was too quiet. He glanced at her; the tenseness in her body told him she noticed it too. His eyes darted around as her head looked from side to side. First they heard it then they felt the ground quiver beneath their feet. There wasn't anything else they could do. He grabbed her hand and they ran.

The footfalls were behind them now, they didn't have to look back they knew what it was, a Nyko. Their only saving grace was it was only one. Splitting up would draw it in one direction but he couldn't risk it choosing her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran, adrenaline keeping her going. The Nyko was right at their heels if they didn't do something quick it would get them. She looked at him her breathing was heavy, so was his. He shook his head slightly knowing what she wanted to do. She pleaded with her eyes. She saw him grit his teeth, the agony clear in his face as he nodded.

He wanted to scream her name as she slid her hand from grip and they split. The Nkyo speed kept it going in a forward direction as they twisted and went the opposite direction.

It was a momentary distraction, but they knew that as they continued to run. The Nyko choose him and he wanted to sigh in relief but he didn't have time for that he had to keep going. He felt wind over the top his head and looked up to see that the Nyko had launched itself in the air. He barely had time to react as it came crashing down in front of him, its teeth bared. He had faced death before and he would again to save her.

He saw the giant lizards claw in the air, then it tilted its head and looked to the side. Lucas followed its gaze and saw her standing there. "NO SKYE!" he shouted. "Run leave me"

"NO!" She shouted back and threw something at its head. The Nyko screeched, angered now turned and went after her.

Lucas scrambled to his feet and chased after them. Skye jumped over the various fallen trees and stumps like some kind of Olympic hurdler. It wasn't enough the dinosaur was roaring and slashing at her. She slipped behind a tree suddenly confusing the beast. That's when he made his approach and realized he had no idea what he planned on doing.

The Nyko whipped its head around and screeched when it saw him then charged. His head snapped to the side from the force of the hit and he hit the ground hard.

"LUCAS!" was all he heard as his mind started whirling. He couldn't focus, he couldn't concentrate.

She saw the claw swipe out and slash the side of his head; the blood spurted out as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. She screamed silently in her head or maybe it was out loud she couldn't tell. She suddenly remembered her knife, pulled it out and ran at the Nyko as it prepared to finish Lucas off.

She didn't even know what she was doing, her mind at lost all rational thought she only had one focus, one target. She leapt in the air screaming. Her knife sank deep into the neck of the raptor; it swung around in pain, slashing in every direction. She felt the stinging as its claw ripped into her side, she let go of her knife and was flung backwards landing hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

She was focusng on trying to breathe again, a groan finally left her lips, then the ground shuttered. She picked her head up and saw that the Nykoraptor had fallen, dead.

She sat up slowly, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She brought her hand to her waist, it was slick with blood. _Lucas _her mind suddenly free from pain as she ran to him. He was dizzy and the blood pouring down his face was blurring his vision. He saw her hovering above him, enveloped in white light, his angel.

Blood was streaming down the side of his head from three long deep gashes, she removed the cloth he had on the side of his belt and pressed it to the wound. The blood soaked through it in seconds. She looked around, she needed fire and she needed it quickly. She walked over to the dead raptor, gripped her knife and pulled it out, wincing from the pain on her side.

She looked around frantically for the right kind of rock. When she found it she brought it over to some dead grass and she hurriedly struck the back of her knife against it trying to start a spark. "Come on, come on" she screamed at it, willing it to catch. She looked over at Lucas he had lost consciousness. "COME ON!" she shouted as she kept striking her knife against the rock. The smoke started forming and she brought it closer to the dried grass, she started slowly breathing on it. Finally the flames began to flicker then burn. She held her knife over the flames. When she saw it was hot enough she ran back to him.

She was glad he was unconscious because he did not want to be awake for this. She pressed the scalding metal to his head. The sizzling sound and the smell of brunt hair were making her gag but she kept at it. Holding it there for a few seconds then moving on the next gash until she was sure the bleeding had stopped.

She sat back on her knees she didn't know what else to do; he was so still and so pale. She wouldn't be able to carry him back to the colony. Even if she tried it would take her at least day and he needed medical attention now.

She turned to the side to look out and gritted her teeth she had forgotten about her wound while she was trying to save Lucas' life. She looked down her tank top was drenched in blood and she grimaced as she pulled it away from her lacerated skin to inspect it. She had three long tears in her skin; luckily the blood was clotting so hers was not nearly as bad as his.

She didn't how she was going to save him. There was just so much blood, his and hers. She was alone and he was dying. She brought her hands to her face and cried.

Then she heard voices coming towards their location. She listened closely and heard a voice she recognized. _Mira _the Sixers were on their way here. She looked at Lucas as tears streamed down her face. There was nothing else she could do for him but maybe they could.

They were getting closer and she couldn't let them catch her here. They would use it against Taylor and she couldn't let that happen either. No matter how much Lucas hated his father, Terra Nova needed Commander Taylor.

Skye touched the side of his face. This was her only option, he worked for them, they would want to keep him alive. They needed to keep him alive. She leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on his lips. She had to trust that they would save him. She prayed they would save him.

She stood up, turned and ran as they approached the clearing.

Tbc…


End file.
